dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans
Teen Titans is an animated series that follows the adventures of the superhero team of the same name. The main characters are Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. A wealth of secondary characters also appeared, mostly drawn from DC comics, as well as a few original characters who were created for the show. Teen Titans characters in the DCAU * Batman **''Batman: The Animated Series, "On Leather Wings"; **''Teen Titans, "Haunted" (implied) * Beast Boy **''Static Shock, "Romeo in the Mix"; **''Teen Titans, "Final Exam" * John Grayson & Mary Grayson **''Batman: The Animated Series'', "Robin's Reckoning"; **''Teen Titans'', "Haunted" (implied) * Kid Flash **''Justice League Unlimited, "Flash and Substance" (implied); **''Teen Titans, "Lightspeed" * The Gordanians **''Justice League Unlimited'', "Starcrossed, Part I"; **''Teen Titans'', "Go!" * Robin **''Static Shock'', "Hard as Nails"; **''The New Batman Adventures: "Gotham Knights"; **''Teen Titans, "Final Exam", "How Long is Forever?" * Speedy **''Justice League Unlimited'', "Patriot Act" **''Teen Titans'', "Winner Take All" Canonicity The canonicity of Teen Titans within the DCAU is debated by fans. However, some fans believe that the show actually follows the continuity of The Batman. Arguments Against Canonicity * In Superman: The Animated Series, "Last Son of Krypton," the fact that Superman is an alien is a surprise to Lois Lane, making it unlikely for the Teen Titans (and Starfire) to have been around prior to this. * Batman did not recognize the Gordanians in Justice League, "Starcrossed," despite their being the cause of the Teen Titans' origin in the Titans episode "Go!" * Apart from an overall different animation style, Teen Titans occasionally displays Looney Tune-style cartoon physics making everyone on the show (even, if not especially the Titans) look like they came from the fifth dimension of Mr. Mxyzptlk's. * In the "Old Wounds" episode of Batman: The Animated Series, Dick Grayson left Batman as an adult making him visibly too old to be the same character as seen in Teen Titans. * In Batman: The Animated Series, Dick Grayson never mentioned any adventures with the Teen Titans. * Dick Grayson's personality is different in Batman the animated series than it is in Teen Titans; his physical abilities even more so. * Flash got his powers as an adult working in a lab ("Brave and the Bold" episode flashback) but in Teen Titans he has them as a kid. Arguments For Canonicity * Dick Grayson's absence between Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures, makes him available to the Teen Titans in the DCAU timeline. Batman's comment in "Hard As Nails" may indicate that Tim Drake joined the team later. Of course, complete separation from Batman isn't necessary as in the comics continuity Robin appeared in both Teen Titans stories and Batman stories at the same time. * As an alternate argument, Dick Grayson could have also become Robin and trained with the Teen Titans before he returned to become Batman's partner in Batman: the Animated Series, where he is a college kid and much older than he was during the show, Teen Titans. * Batman tells Static that Robin is "with the Titans" in Static Shock, "Hard As Nails" * "The green dude" (Beast Boy) is mentioned as a member of the Titans in Static Shock, "Romeo in the Mix" * Robin switches his costumed identity to Nightwing in "How Long is Forever," an alternate future episode of Teen Titans. In The New Batman Adventures, Dick Grayson also assumed that identity. (This implies the show takes place before ''The New Batman Adventures.)'' * In a flashback on Teen Titans episode "Haunted" Robin's parents are shown falling from trapezes and he pledges his allegiance to a figure that appears to be Batman, which could be a reference to "Robin's Reckoning". * Bruce Timm said a Justice League/''Teen Titans'' crossover was discussed with creators of both shows. See Comics Continuum * The character Speedy appeared in Justice League Unlimited's "Patriot Act" with a similar character model to the Teen Titans model and voiced by the same actor, Mike Erwin. * "Kid Flash" appeared on Teen Titans, voiced by Michael Rosenbaum, who also provided the voice of Flash in Justice League (although, again, his origin flashback seems to contradict Kid Flash's existence). Kid Flash was Wally West's costumed identity prior to the death of Barry Allen in DC comics. * Lightspeed Energy Bars appear in the Teen Titans episode "Lightspeed," which were first introduced in "Eclipsed". * The same Kid Flash costume appears in Justice League Unlimited, "Flash and Substance" * Wonder Girl was never shown in Teen Titans. If she had been, her appearance would have led people to wonder how she could have been around before Wonder Woman was (since the show would obviously have to be before ''Justice League).'' Since she didn't appear, that could lead one to believe that the show was acknowledging the fact that since there isn't a Wonder Girl in the Justice League's time, then there can't be one in the Teen Titans' time, since ''Teen Titans would have to be before Justice League. (It should be noted that even if Wonder Girl had been in the show, it wouldn't necessarily have contradicted ''Justice League. Since the show follows a continuity separate from the comics, the possibility that a Wonder Girl came before a Wonder Woman is not impossible or hard to imagine. As a matter of fact, Wonder Girl was considered to make an appearance on the show, but was never shown due to legal issues.)'' Wonder Girl did make a full appearance in the Teen Titans Go! comic that is based on the animated series. Robin's True Identity Another controversial issue is the identity of Robin. The following is information regarding that subject; Tim Drake A few individuals believe that in order for the Teen Titans cartoon to fit into the DCAU's continuity, (although not all believe it does) that Robin must be Tim Drake, since he was the current Robin in the DCAU. There are however very few things that would support the idea that he is Tim Drake. He does use a bow staff, which was very popular for Tim Drake's comic book counterpart. He also seemed a bit more cocky than Dick Grayson, which is more in line with Tim Drake's character. In fact, Dick Grayson in the DCAU is characterized as very aloof and light-hearted compared to Robin of Teen Titans, even as Nightwing. It could be argued however that the show takes place after Tim Drake's abduction by the Joker as it took Leslie Tompkins one year to get Drake through the experience which would make him roughly the right age for the Titan's Robin and although Batman forbade him to be Robin in Gotham, Tim's rebellious nature could mean he decided to continue in another city without Batman's approval. It could also explain why the Robin in Teen Titans is so hateful of criminals like Slade and obsessed with catching them. Jason Todd Some fans have speculated that Robin is Jason Todd, since he was never shown in any other medium but comics. There are no significant arguments to back this theory up. An episode of Teen Titans did give a vague reference to Jason Todd though but it referred to him as a the possible identity of the new Red X; it could have been considered as merely an in-joke. And if it wasn't an in-joke, it still doesn't prove that the Robin from this cartoon is Jason. If anything, it confirms that he definitely is not. Dick Grayson The majority of fans believe that the Robin from this cartoon is Dick Grayson. There's more evidence to suggest that he is Dick Grayson than anything else. Some fans, although they do believe that this Robin is Dick Grayson, don't believe that the show takes place within the continuity of the DCAU, while other fans also believe that Robin is Dick Grayson and the show definitely does take place within the DCAU. The explanation often given by those who think "Teen Titans" is in the DCAU continuity is the fact that the show takes place at a point sometime before Batman: The Animated Series. Or possibly even sometime between Batman: TAS and The New Batman Adventures. Robin on the Teen Titans cartoon appears younger than the Robin in B:TAS, although this could just be because of the show's stylistic differences. Also, it's possible that even though he was seen stripping off his costume and throwing it down in "Old Wounds," it's possible that Dick could have had/made another costume and joined the Teen Titans for a while before becoming Nightwing. But continuity of the show aside, there are still several things that suggest (although in most people's opinions it's solid proof) that this Robin is Dick Grayson. The first one is the fact that when Starfire travels to the future in "How Long Is Forever?", Robin is now Nightwing, which is what Dick Grayson is known to be in the comic books and in the DCAU. Another one is that in the episode "Fractured," Robin's counterpart from another dimension was named Kcid Nosyarg, which is Dick's name spelled backward. The Flying Graysons are also shown in a flashback sequence on "Haunted." Also Robin's pants are green just like the BTAS Dick Grayson/Robin. Tim Drake's pants were red. (of course this would just be considering the possibility that Teen Titans is part of the DCAU's continuity, because it could also be argued that the Teen Titans Robin was based on the Tim Drake Robin of the comics). It's also been argued that if Robin was Tim Drake rather than Dick Grayson then Starfire should be much older, and not in love with him, since that's how it is in the comics. Once again this is not necessarily a worthy argument, since the comics continuity is totally separate from the animated continuity. Still, the fact that the show is so obviously based upon the look of "The New Teen Titans" comics of the '80s would make one wonder why someone other than Dick Grayson would be used as the Robin. His relationship with Starfire is a big part of this series, and the same is the case in the comic books. Category:Non-Canon articles